vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spine
|-|The Spine= |-|Original Spine= Summary The Spine, like his fellow Steam Powered Giraffe band members, was created in 1896 by an inventor named Peter A. Walter, to be featured at the Cavalcadium’s scientific convention. The Spine was originally created with a spinal column made up of smokestacks similar to a locomotive, thus he was appropriately named The Spine. In 1955, the US government invested millions of dollars into upgrading The Spine. Therein he received a brand new titanium alloy spine, and a multitude of highly classified weapons. Along with his weapon upgrade, The Spine received new adaptive programming. Instead of being an old fashioned automaton, The Spine was reprogrammed and redesigned to more closely represent a human. This way, he could serve Uncle Sam by performing special ops missions as their number one ‘guy’, without any human lives being put in danger. The upgrades were a success technically speaking; however, they weren’t put to good use in Vietnam, where guerrilla warfare overpowered all of Walter’s robots- including The Spine. Despite a history of war, The Spine does not like violence, even in the service of his country. He, along with the rest of the Walter automatons have downloaded a vow of peace since Vietnam, and will not use their weapons. As a musician, The Spine plays the acoustic guitar, the bass, keys, and the mandolin. The Spine is a stoic automaton, and often plays the straight man in the trio of robot musicians. The Spine tries the most to fit in and be human around organic company, but spends most of his time interfacing with the Walter’s in-house computer network via The Hall of Wires. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 2-C with his Core, Varies, At most 4-A with summons Name: The Spine Origin: Steam Powered Giraffe Gender: Male Age: 120 Classification: Robot Musician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled spear and chainsaw wielder), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Electricity Manipulation, Possession (Can transfer his programming into anyone who puts on his hat), Technology Manipulation (Able to interface directly with any technology), Spatial Manipulation (With his Core), Time Manipulation (With his Core), Summoning (Can summon any character he or any of his and members have written a song about. Spine can also summon alternate universe versions of the Jon with the Jon Button), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Able to control the outcome events if he sings about it), Broadway Force, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Able to create and summon higher dimensional entities such as Commander Cosmo), Existence Erasure (Can erase people from existence by singing about them being erased) Attack Potency: Building level (He was one of the robots designed to combat Thadeus Becile’s army of 134 foot tall Copper African Elephants), Low Multiverse level with his Core (Comparable to Rabbit, whose Blue Matter core accidentally fragmented the space-time continuum and created two parallel universes when it was tampered with), Varies, at most Multi-Solar System level with Summons Speed: Superhuman, Varies, at most Massively FTL+ with Summons Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Able to move around unimpeded while withstanding over 2 g's of gravity, which would make him capable of lifting at least 1529.5 kg) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Limitless (Due to being a robot, does not need to eat or sleep and can operate indefinitely as long as his core is in tact) Range: Dozens of meters, Low Multiversal with his core Standard Equipment: Fedora, Jon Button Intelligence: High (He, like the other robots, is able to come up with new songs off the top of his head, and can play them despite having never written music or lyrics prior, and can do so in extremely dangerous scenarios. The Spine in particular is one of the more level-headed and logical members of the band, possessing an extensive photographic memory. He also has extensive combat training and programming from his days serving as a special-ops combat robot during the Vietnam War) Weaknesses: Will not use his weapons unless absolutely necessary. He shows extreme reluctance towards transferring his programming into another body as the experience makes him extremely uncomfortable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Jon Button:' A button given to The Spine by The Jon during their 10th anniversary, when pressed it allows The Spine to summon a Jon from an alternate universe. *'Character Summoning:' The Spine, like the other robots, is capable of spontaneously summoning characters and musical accompaniment to go along with the arbitrary lyrics that issue forth from his mechanical maw. Some of these characters include: **'Airheart:' A girl born from the union of a man and an airplane. She is an ace pilot. **'Captain Albert Alexander:' A famous naval captain with peak human strength. **'Commander Cosmo:' An 8-dimensional superhero created when Peter Walter IV was mutated by the energy from a beam of Blue Matter. **'Cosmica, the Daughter of Space:' A being born from the mixture of human DNA and cosmic Blue Energy. She is capable of ripping moons in half and can move much faster than the speed of light. **'Leopold Expeditus:' A French explorer raised by dire wolves. He, along with his best friend and companion Taki Buum Buum, traveled all over Africa in search of adventure. **'Miss Delilah Moreau:' A vampire, vampire hunter, and alchemist created when Thadeus Becile attempted to restore Delilah Moreau’s life using necromancy. **'Ravaxis Starburner:' A supergenius interdimensional space cowboy and a descendant of Rex Marksley. With enough prep time he was able to create a bomb that destroyed the prison containing the Necrostar and Commander Cosmo. **'Rex Marksley:' An engineer and marksman extraordinaire. He has created gadgets ranging from automatic weapons to lightning gauntlets to portal generating devices given some time. **'Salgexicon:' A hero born in dragon’s blood and raised by a sorcerer. He is a revered warrior who’s deeds of greatness and compassion are known everywhere. **'The Ghost Grinder:' A strange being that plays an organ grinder which can consume the souls of the dead and manipulate the souls of the living. **'The Suspender Man:' A mysterious man who sold his soul to the bog in exchange for the ability to play incredible music. This music is so incredible it can bring inanimate objects to life and give them emotions, and after he was claimed by the Red Mist, be became a non-corporeal entity. **'W.I.N.K the Satellite:' A satellite developed by Peter Walter VI tasked with traveling the galaxy to find an inhabitable planet for mankind. Gallery File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Me And My Baby (Saturday Nights) File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Automatonic Electronic Harmonics File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Scary World File:Steam Powered Giraffe - A Way Into Your Heart File:Steam Powered Giraffe - She Said Maybe File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Go Spine Go File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Wired Wrong File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Photographic Memories File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Hot on the Trail Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Music Characters Category:Steam Powered Giraffe Category:Artificial Characters Category:Musicians Category:Robots Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Possession Users Category:Technology Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Void Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Variable Tier Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2